Incomplete Love Song
by fajrikyoya
Summary: This is an incomplete love song. The most beautiful way to say I love you. Oneshoot.


Incomplete Love Song

* * *

Summary: cerita singkat mengenai cinta yang begitu sederhana. Oneshoot.

Pair: MidoTaka.

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and all character © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. This fic and the rest of content is purely mine.

Warning: Shonen ai. Absolutely OOC. Garing. Gaje. Alay. Tidak memenuhi Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Sok roman. Dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah, kontraksi dini dan impotensi (?). Don't like, please click back.

* * *

Fanfiction based on request by deidara46

* * *

 _(Takao's POV)_

Hijau.

Kata orang, warna tersebut adalah elemen dasar alam.

Pembawaannya ialah menenangkan dan memberikan kebahagiaan.

Warna yang mendasari semua kehidupan di muka bumi ini.

Warna hijau jugalah yang mendasari kehidupanku, menumbuhkan kebahagiaan yang begitu menenangkan di hatiku belakangan ini.

Jika ini adalah warna yang dianugerahkan Tuhan padaku...

Aku akan dengan penuh kerendahan hati mensyukurinya.

Karena hanya warna itulah yang menjadi alasanku untuk tetap hidup.

* * *

"Shin-chan?"

Aku berjongkok di sebelah salah satu pemuda yang tengah berlutut di rerumputan. Wajahnya hampir ia tempelkan dengan tanah. Ia tampak mencari sesuatu yang luar biasa krusial dalam hidupnya. Tetapi ketika kudengar ia mendesah, aku tahu bahwa ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Apa?" Ketusnya.

"Aku mau jalan." Ucapku.

"Sana jalan."

"Denganmu, Shin-chan."

Shin-chan kemudian melihat ponselnya. Aku melihat ia membuka aplikasi ramalan cuaca. Setelah beberapa menit, ia mengangguk dan berdiri. Aku menepuk-nepuk debu di celananya dan menggeretnya masuk ke dalam apartemen kami.

Iya, apartemen kami.

Ah, sampai lupa. Aku dan Shin-chan memutuskan tinggal bersama di satu apartemen karena masuk perguruan tinggi yang sama. Sebenarnya, alasan utama kami tinggal bersama adalah karena aku tidak ingin jauh dari Shin-chan. Kami sudah bersama sejak SMP, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa Shin-chan di sisiku. Dia pontang-panting membantuku melewati ujian akhir pada saat SMP, SMA bahkan hingga tes masuk perguruan tinggi. Shin-chan yang membuatku semangat bangun pagi dan datang ke sekolah. Shin-chan jugalah motivasi utamaku mendaftar Universitas Patridge, universitas internasional yang menjadi kampus impian Shin-chan, meski kami masuk jurusan yang berbeda.

Semua hidupku isinya selalu saja Shin-chan.

Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya.

Ya, memang terdengar bodoh dan picisan. Tetapi entahlah, aku selalu senang dengan apapun yang kulakukan asal ada Shin-chan di sisiku. Lebih sering aku mengganggu aktivitasnya, membuatnya kesal dan merengut, menertawakan rasa masakannya yang selalu tidak karuan, merusak barang-barang yang diyakininya memiliki keberuntungan, mencela segala jenis ramalan yang begitu ia percayai lebih dari instingnya sendiri.

Tetapi lambat laun, aku tahu bahwa perasaan selalu ingin dekat itulah yang dinamakan cinta.

Karena saat Shin-chan tidak disisiku, aku merasa ada sebuah jurang kehampaan yang menganga di hatiku.

"Aku mau mandi dulu." Ucapnya. "Sana, ganti baju."

"Okeeeee."

Aku menggeledah lemariku, memilih mengenakkan kaus lengan panjang _stripes_ biru _aquamarine_ dan hitam, _ripped jeans_ dan sepasang _sneaker_ putih. Tak lupa aku merapikan sedikit rambutku dan menghujani badanku dengan parfum. Setelah itu aku berjalan ke dapur untuk sekedar melepas dahaga. Shin-chan baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh tegapnya hanya berbalut handuk dari pinggang sampai lututnya. Kulitnya yang berwarna _light toast_ terlihat bersih dan lembab. Surai hijau cerahnya basah, dan sosoknya tanpa kacamata membuatku menahan nafas sejenak...

PRAAANG!

"Apalagi?" Teriak Shin-chan sewot dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ah? Tidak. Aku...aku...aaw!"

Aku menjerit ketika merasakan sengatan rasa sakit di kakiku. Ah, rupanya saat tengah mengagumi tubuh Shin-chan, gelas berisi jus jeruk di tanganku jatuh dan pecah. Salah satu, atau bahkan salah banyak pecahannya menancap di kakiku. Bodoh sekali aku baru menyadarinya beberapa detik kemudian.

DRAP! DRAP!

"Kedengarannya seperti... astaga!"

Shin-chan keluar dari kamar hanya mengenakkan celana _jeans_. Ia bahkan tidak mengenakkan kacamatanya. Dengan sekali sentak ia menarik badanku menjauhi area pecahan gelas dan mendudukkanku di sofa. Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat ketika ia mencabut pecahan yang paling besar. Darah mengalir deras dan mengotori daerah lantai. Aku mendadak lemas, dan Shin-chan terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Oy, Takao!"

"Sedikit...pusing." bisikku. Pandanganku sedikit kabur. Aku memang benar-benar tidak terbiasa melihat darah.

"Sebentar."

Aku menutup mata dan mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Lalu rasa dingin yang menyengat serta bau alkohol yang pekat. Shin-chan meringis ketika melihatku mengejang pelan saat ia hendak mencabut pecahan yang lain menggunakan pinset.

"Shin...chan..." bisikku. "Sakit..."

"Iya, aku tahu." Jawabnya tenang. "Maafkan aku, tapi ini darurat."

Aku sudah mulai kehilangan setengah kesadaranku ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di punggung kakiku. Aku memaksakan diri membuka mata dan melihat Shin-chan membebat kakiku dengan selembar kain kassa dan mengikatnya dengan kuat.

"Shin-chan..." bisikku.

"Hmm?" Gumamnya sambil membersihkan sisa darah dan pecahan kaca di lantai dengan tisu.

"Terima kasih."

"Hmm."

"Sudah?"

Shin-chan mengangguk, menaruh kakiku di lengan sofa.

"Boleh aku katakan sesuatu?" Lirihku.

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Shin-chan menunduk, membereskan peralatan yang tadi digunakannya. "Tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak melawak." Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku serius."

"Kau sakit."

"Memang."

Hening.

Aku melihat banyak noda darah di _jeans_ Shin-chan. Ia hanya mendesah pelan seakan baru saja dihujamkan ujian dari Yang Maha Kuasa detik ini juga.

"Ya sudah, kuantar ke rumah sakit."

"Shin-chan?"

Shin-chan sudah berdiri dan hendak mengembalikan alat-alat tadi ke tempatnya saat aku memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dengan acuh.

"Apa lagi, Takao?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisikku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hah?" Kali ini Shin-chan benar-benar menghadap ke arahku. "Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Kau mendengarku. Jangan membuatku mengulanginya, bodoh!"

Shin-chan mendengus. Namun dengusannya lambat laun terdengar bagaikan tawa kecil. Dan saat aku menoleh ia benar-benar sedang tertawa. Rona merah sekilat tersirat di pipinya yang tirus itu.

"Syukurlah."

* * *

Pada akhirnya kami tidak jadi pergi karena kecelakaan bodoh itu. Aku hanya bolak-balik mengganti saluran televisi. Shin-chan memasak makan malam, dan memang dia yang selalu memasak. Menunya yakisoba, yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit hangus. Setelah makan malam, Shin-chan berdehem.

"Hoy, Takao. Aku sedang buat lagu." Katanya.

"Cih, dasar cowok mellow." Ledekku. "Buat apa? Biar bisa di upload ke Youtube? Atau lagu pendatang keberuntungan?"

"Bukan." Shin-chan menaikkan kacamatanya dan beranjak pergi. "Sebenarnya lagu itu buatmu."

Wajahku memanas. Aku meneguk air banyak-banyak agar wajahku kembali normal. Tak lama, Shin-chan mengambil sebuah gitar dan memetiknya. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Shin-chan bisa main gitar.

Dan perlahan, suara _tenor_ -nya yang lembut dan beraksen dalam mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu.

 _Oh baby, please listen._  
 _This is everything I am._  
 _Everything I had._  
 _I'd like to sing a song._  
 _An Incomplete love song._

 _I wrote this song because there's a million ways to tell how lovely you are._  
 _But I'm too dumb to say so._  
 _Just let these words play as an incomplete love song._  
 _The most beautiful way to say I love you._

 _Oh, baby..._  
 _Please be mine._  
 _I'll dry your tears._  
 _And hold your body._  
 _Light your night and make your dreams come true._  
 _Please share your joy and sorrow with me._  
 _Because all I need is you._

 _Only you..._

 _You had completed my love song,_

 _If you say I do..._

Mataku melebar.

Aku tidak menyangka Midorima Shintaro yang kukenal sangat rasional bisa menggubah lagu seindah itu.

 _I wrote this song because there's a million ways to tell how lovely you are._  
 _But I'm too dumb to say so._  
 _Just let these words play as an incomplete love song._  
 _The most beautiful way to say I love you._

 _Oh, baby..._  
 _Please be mine._  
 _I'll dry your tears._  
 _And hold your body._  
 _Light your night and make your dreams come true._  
 _Please share your joy and sorrow with me._  
 _Because all I need is you._

 _This is an incomplete love song._

 _The most beautiful way to say I love you._

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Shin-chan indah sekali.

"Shin-chan?"

"Apa?" Shin-chan menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Sejak kapan...kau membuat lagu ini?"

Shin-chan meletakkan dagunya di badan gitar. "Awal kelas 12. Sejak aku sadar kalau aku menyukaimu. Maksudku...dari perasaan. Lebih dari teman. Kau paham, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa..." Tanganku gemetar. "Kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang?"

"Aku...baru berani mengatakannya. Kupikir kau _straight._ Jadi...awalnya hanya ingin kupendam dalam hati saja. Tapi, kurasa kau juga berhak mengetahui kebenarannya. Tentu saja, segala perbuatanmu memang menggangguku. Tetapi, kurasa aku tidak keberatan kau ganggu..."

Aku terpaku.

Luapan rasa bahagia menyeruak dari dalam hatiku. Tanganku gemetar. Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan, namun tidak terucap apapun dari bibirku. Setitik airmata menuruni pipiku dan sedu sedan menyesakkan dadaku. Aku merasa senang, terharu, lega dan perasaan lain yang tidak mampu aku ungkapkan. Shin-chan mendekat dan mendekatkan tubuh besarnya ke tubuhku. Lengannya melingkari pinggangku.

Ia menunduk dan mulai bersenandung lembut di telingaku.

 _Oh, baby..._  
 _Please be mine._

Shin-chan menghapus airmataku dengan telapak tangannya yang besar dan ramping.

 _I'll dry your tears._

Dan memelukku lebih erat. Tangannya membelai punggungku perlahan.

 _And hold your body._

 _Light your night and make your dreams come true._  
 _Please share your joy and sorrow with me._  
 _Because all I need is you._

Shin-chan memperlebar jarak antara kami. Tangannya menggamit daguku dan menegadahkan wajahku agar kedua mata kami bertemu. Suara _tenor_ miliknya masih melantunkan lagu itu.

 _You had completed my love song,_

 _If you say I do..._

Tanpa pikir panjang, kuterjang tubuhnya. Tepat di depan wajahnya, aku berbisik.

" _I do."_

* * *

 **Wawawaaaaa saya bikin apaan ini fic nista banget!**

 **Ehm, anyway. Perkenalkan, saya fajrikyoya. Author newbie. Dan ini adalah debut pertama di fandom kuroko no basuke #ciee #plak**

 **Sebenarnya saya nggak nonton atau baca kuroko no basuke. Tapi lebih tepatnya dijejelin doujin kuroko no basuke sama temenku yang fudan. Ada salah satu doujin yang bikin aku jatuh cinta sama pair midotaka. Jadilah aku buat fic midotaka. Dan kebetulan ada yang request bikin fic kuroko no basuke. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya, dan semoga fic ini berhasil memuaskan anda ya hiks #lebay.**

 **Soal lagu yang dinyanyiin midorima, itu karangan saya #tepokdadabangga #plak. Tapi Cuma liriknya doang. Bisa dianggap itu puisi kali yah. Dan karena saya orang Indonesia yang bahasa Inggrisnya super duper cetek, maafkan kalau ada salah pemilihan kata, grammar dan lain sebagainya ya.**

 **Sekian bacotan saya. Saya amat sangat open dengan request para reader sekalian. Thanks for reading. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Byeeee~~~**


End file.
